


Chronicles of Qu'nn and Negash

by elvenloki



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Half-Elves, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Shifters, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: Drabbles about my D&D characters.Qu'nn: Half-elf rogue, also a pirate. A hot-headed, trigger happy, man-hating lesbian.Negash: Shifter fighter. The epitome of cool, calm and collected. Also a lesbian.





	1. And so it Begins...

The tavern bustled with energy as Qu'nn and her crew entered. The small room was filled with creatures, pouring in and out from every corner. 

Eyeing an open spot at the bar, she headed to claim it before anyone else could, though her legs felt like jelly from living on her ship for the past three months with limited time on land. She was exhausted. 

Finally, upon sitting down, she felt relaxed as she gestured to the bartender for a whiskey. She downed it in a second flat and without asking the bartender refilled her glass. 

"That's no drink for a lady." An unfamiliar voice from next to her spoke, and without missing a beat or even looking up, Qu'nn retorted. 

"This lady will do whatever she damn well pleases, thank you." 

"Allow me to buy you a drink, darling." This time she looked over at the man. He was a tall fellow, with light skin and tawny brown hair. A mere human. Qu'nn almost laughed. 

"I have my own drink,  _darling_." She spit the last word out with venom, rolling her eyes and downing her whiskey for a second time. 

"Come on, doll, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't waste your pretty face like this. No man likes a lady who's hostile," He placed his arm around her shoulder. "Be nice." His other hand was placed on her thigh. Qu'nn wasted no time in grabbing said hand and twisting it until she heard it snap. The man yelled, "Ow! You fucking bitch!" He cradled his hand to his chest and swung a fist towards her face, at which she dodged easily and threw her glass in his face, before kicking him in the nuts. She grabbed a fist full of his hair. 

"First of all, I don't fucking  _want_ nor do I fucking  _need_ a man to like me. Second, women don't like pigs who tell them what to do. Fuck off and learn some goddamn respect." Qu'nn slammed his face into the table.

She didn't notice the crowd beginning to watch the squabble but she also wasn't surprised. Looking around, she noticed officers walking towards the commotion, so she ran in the opposite direction, jumping through the open window, rolling on her back and recovering to her feet. 

Outside there was a dense crowd of people, and so Qu'nn tried to blend in as best as possible. She walked with a group of sailors and merchants to a tall building. Turning to run towards her ship, she finds herself trapped by officers of the law. The two behind her grab her shoulders and arms, prompting her to twist and try to fight them. She lands two punches and a kick before they have her tied and they start dragging her off to jail. 

 

* * *

Ordinarily, Negash wouldn't have found herself on the small island, but she was hunting clues to her latest quest. 

An old merchant requested she find the old man's missing daughter, and without hesitation she accepted. She wasn't doing this for gold. That wasn't important to her. She was doing this to be kind. Someone had to be kind in this world. 

She had tracked the girl to this island, and she knew she had to be here somewhere, unless she had already fled. 

Negash entered a small tavern, planning to take a seat and rest for a second before she continued her search. A man laid on the ground out cold. This wasn't an uncommon sight, and so she wasn't too concerned. She sat on a barrel in the back of the room. A woman with a grotesquely large nose sat on the other side of an end table, talking to two men. 

"That girl is a lousy excuse for a maid. She can't clean the floorboards correctly. We should feed Cira to the sharks, and begone with her." Negash looked up at the mention of the girl's name, and started paying close attention to the three. 

Soon, the woman stood and began walking out of the tavern. 

"Ah, it is late. I should go see if she has finished her cleaning. I swear if she has not, I will feed her to the ocean myself." 

Negash trailed her stealthily, weaving herself in between people to not be as suspicious. She followed her into an old house and waited, kneeling by a window before deciding to jump in. She found Cira in a back room, and before the hideous woman could find them, she helped her through a window and out of site. 

"Who... who are you?" Cira asked self-consciously. 

"I am Negash, I am here to rescue you. Your grandfather asked me to do so." She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Papa? Oh I've missed him so." She began to tear up, and Negash pulled her into a soothing hug.

"Shh. I will get you back to your papa. But first we need to find a way off this island." Holding Cira's hand, they set off into town to find a sailor. Starting in the tavern from before, Negash looked around at the people, judging which ones were sailors. Spotting a man and woman who seemed to be talking to one another quite urgently, Negash told Cira to stay close to her. She walked up to the couple. "Pardon me, I don't mean to be rude, but do you happen to be in ownership of a ship? My associate and I need to leave this island, as fast as possible. I have plenty of gold if you are interested." 

"Well, we have a ship but our Captain, Qu'nn, has been taken into jail for fighting. If you can get her out, then I'm sure she will be grateful enough to help you." The woman explained. She had brown skin and red hair. 

"Perfect. I will get your Captain out. Cira, stay here, I will be back shortly." And with that, she left the tavern to journey to the jailhouse. She scaled her way to the roof and found a hole. Jumping down, she found herself directly in front of a cell filled with many, many creatures and people. It didn't talk long to notice the girl with the green hair. She had a sad but annoyed aura about her, and Negash moved to ask her if she was the one called Qu'nn. 

"Yes... Who are you?" Her sadness dissolved into defensiveness. 

"I am Negash. I am here to free you." 

Just then, a guard started making their way towards the cell room. Thinking quickly, Negash crawled under a desk before she was caught. Qu'nn watched as Negash noticed the key ring clipped to the guards belt and she motioned for her to distract him. 

"Hey," Qu'nn spoke, clutching her stomach, "Hey, I don't feel so good. Do you think you could let me out to go to the bathroom?" Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Negash move once the guard's only focus was her. 

"Nice try, there's a toilet back there." Negash was getting closer and the guard started to turn. 

"Wait!" The guard turned back. "But that one is disgusting. Can't I have a little privacy? I think that Dwarf over there keeps winking at me and honestly I am so uncomfortable." 

"Well, sorry, but... hey what the-" Negash knocked the guard out but punching them in the face. Quickly, she grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell, letting Qu'nn out. She was about to close the gate but Qu'nn stopped her. 

"Wait, no let everyone out." 

"Are you insane? They're criminals." Negash continued to lock the gate. 

"We're gonna need a cover to escape. Trust me." Qu'nn smiled sweetly, and Negash knew she'd regret it but she unlocked the door anyways, letting the inmates escape. 

While the guards were busy fighting off the inmates and trying to get them back into their cell, Negash and Qu'nn jumped out a back window and ran all the way to the tavern. Once there, Qu'nn was greeted by her crew and the lady from before told her that they had to help Negash and Cira leave the island. 

"Okay. You helped me, I kinda owe you. Let's go." 

Qu'nn lead the way to her ship, a beautiful vessel with red sails. 

"This is your ship? Wow." Negash stared in amazement at the beauty of it. 

"You like?" Qu'nn reemerged from the Captain's quarters with a hat and stood at the helm. 

"This is magnificent. You've done well." 

"Why thank you. Now, lets get away from this shit hole." 


	2. OTP Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored so I decided to do this lol 
> 
>  
> 
> this list is from here http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/132479890037/otp-questions

**1:**  Who spends almost all their money on the other? Negash! She's from a rich family and she has more money than she knows what to do with. 

 **2:**  Who sleeps in the other’s lap? Both! They both tend to do this when one of them is sad or upset. 

 **3:**  Who walks around the house half-naked and who yells at them to put on some clothes? Qu'nn, loving how Negash gets red in the face as she tells her to cover up.

 **4:**  Which one tells the other not to stay up all night and which one stays up all night anyway? Negash tends to tell Qu'nn not to stay up more, but honestly they both do this.

 **5:**  Which one tries to make food for the other but burns it all by accident and which one tells them that it’s okay and makes them both cookies? Negash can't cook. At all. 

 **6:**  Which one reads OTP prompts and says “Oh that’s us!” and which one goes “Eh, not really”? Negash, and then Qu'nn

 **7:**  Which one constantly wears the other’s clothes? Both of them wear each other's clothes. Perks of being roughly the same size as your girlfriend.

 **8:**  Which one spends all day running errands and which one says “You remembered [thing], right?” Qu'nn! Negash is always the one to remember important things.

 **9:**  Which one drives the car and which one gives them directions? Qu'nn is the Captain of whatever vehicle she's driving. Negash is the expert when it comes to maps and directions.

 **10:**  Which one does the posing while the other one draws? Both of them!! But Negash is the only one who can actually draw. Qu'nn will try though. 

 **11:**  If they were about to rob a museum, which one does backflips through lasers and which one is strolling behind with a bag of chips? Negash does the back flips. Qu'nn doesn't really care. 

 **12:** Which one of your OTP overdoes it on the alcohol and which one makes the other stop drinking? Ah, Qu'nn and her alcoholism. Negash is constantly worried about her. 

 **13:**  Which one likes to surprise the other with a lot of small random gifts? Negash likes to go overboard with presents, and Qu'nn loves leaving cute gifts for Negash to find.

 **14:**  Which one keeps accidentally using the other’s last name instead of their own? Qu'nn!

 **15:** Which one screams about the spider and which one brings the spider outside? Qu'nn screams, and Negash brings the spider outside because she knows Qu'nn will try to kill it. 

 **16:**  Which one gives the other their jacket? Qu'nn!

 **17:** Who keeps getting threatened by the other’s overprotective older sibling? Neither! Qu'nn's whole family is dead and Negash doesn't have siblings. 

 **18:**  Who’s the first one to admit they have feelings for the other? Qu'nn, she gets drunk and as Negash is helping her into bed she says it. Negash thinks Qu'nn forgot, but she didn't 

 **19:**  How good would your OTP be at parenting? Pretty good! Negash is the authority parent and Qu'nn is the parent who teaches her kids how to throw knives at inappropriately young ages. Negash isn't amused. 

 **20:**  Which one types with perfect grammar and which one types using numbers as letters? Negash is extremely educated so she writes eloquently and Qu'nn does it ironically.

 **21:**  Who gets attacked by a bully and who protects them? Negash gets bullied a lot but Qu'nn is always there to beat the bullies within an inch of their life. Negash stops her though. 

 **22:**  Who makes the bad puns and who makes a pained smile every time the other makes a pun? Qu'nn loves puns and Negash loves how Qu'nn lights up when she makes a pun. 

 **23:**  Who comes home from work to see that the other one bought a puppy? Negash! 

 **24:**  Which one gives the other a piggyback ride when they’re tired? Both of them!!

 **25:**  Which one competes in some sort of activity and which one does the overzealous cheering? Negash competes. Qu'nn is the over hyped girlfriend in the crowd who brings banners and posters and makes people around her hold them. 

 **26:** Who takes a selfie when the other one falls asleep on their shoulder? Both!!!1

 **27:** Which one would give the other a makeover if they asked? Both! Although, Negash's makeovers include a lot of money and Qu'nn's involve a makeup palette that is ten years old.

 **28:**  Which one owns a pet that the other is absolutely terrified of? Neither. 

 **29:**  Which one holds the umbrella over both of them when it rains? Both!!!!!!

 **30:**  If your OTP went on vacation, where would they go and what would they do? Who would take the pictures? IRL, probably like Japan or somewhere in the Caribbean. In Japan, they would shop and people watch. In the Caribbean, they would go swimming and make out on the beach.  


End file.
